Articles constructed from certain polyethylene resins have widespread utility, but may remain semi-permanently in a natural environment. Certain biodegradable polymers may be used in conjunction with these polyethylene resins to form composites or articles that may degrade more rapidly than composites or articles made solely with polyethylene resins.